


No Words

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No Dialogue, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Koschei and Steve wake up together and enjoy every second.





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Update, yay! Semester's over (I owned it, if anyone's wondering) and now, with the burden of homework finally lifted, we can finish this thing. This is the third to last update, which means there are only two more after this. We've officially passed story-building, and now we're starting to wind down to the conclusion. I gotta say, it's bittersweet but I'm excited, especially since it's officially been a year since I've started writing this. 
> 
> Here's some shameless smut because we all deserve some. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

Early morning sunlight streams in through the slightly open blinds, painting their backs in yellow strips of heat. The bed is that perfect, dreamlike comfort that one can only find upon first waking up, all gentle and plush and soft. Koschei’s cheek is pressed into his pillow, his arm thrown across Steve’s back, and every time Steve exhales it lightly toys with the hair atop Koschei’s head and sends pleasant little shivers down his spine. 

Perfect. It’s perfect. 

The morning has turned the world around them soft and gossamer and safe, and the bright beams of the sun are golden honey. Koschei never wants to open his eyes. 

This has happened before. Many times, more than he deserves. Waking up perfectly content next to the man he loves is a luxury he was certain he’d never be able to afford. And yet, here he is, and here he has been countless times during the course of their relationship. 

Koschei hums a little, a sleepy sound, and curls himself up against the length of Steve’s body. Steve rolls to his side to allow Koschei to properly hold his waist, and he kisses Koschei’s forehead with sleep-slack lips and a gentle hum of his own. They don’t say anything because they don’t need to, and Koschei finds he’s developed a new appreciation for such a cliche. With a yawn, Koschei tucks his head into the crook of Steve’s neck, and together they fall back asleep.

~

When Koschei wakes up again, it’s to Steve pressing soft kisses down the length of his chest. There’s no urgency behind his movements, no actual need other than the desire to be close. Koschei blinks open his eyes and smiles sleepily down at him, cupping Steve’s cheek and brushing his thumb over the curve of his lower lip. Steve smiles back and kisses the pad of his thumb, leaning into his hand, before he gently nudges it out of his way to continue. 

Koschei leans his head back against the pillows with a sigh, letting his fingers lazily stroke through Steve’s hair as Steve sucks gently on the V of his hip, the hand not holding him up stroking broad and warm up and down Koschei’s outer thigh. 

They never wear pajamas to bed. What’s the point? 

Steve lovingly noses the soft skin at the joining of his thigh and hip before pressing a wet, slow kiss to the tip of Koschei’s hardening cock, smirking against it at the small, sharp inhale Koschei gives. Peeking up at him through his lashes, Steve laves the flat of his tongue up the length of his cock, torturously slowly, before sucking the head into his mouth. Koschei groans properly, feet planting firmly on the bed as his fingers tighten in Steve’s hair. Despite the slowness, this isn’t teasing. It’s savoring. Steve is savoring every inch of him, both hands skating across Koschei’s thighs and up his waist, grabbing on to hold him close as he slowly bobs his head. 

His tongue flicks along the underside of his cock before just barely dipping into the tip, and Koschei arches his back and grunts at syrupy pleasure that drips down his spine and into his balls. He feels his slick drip off the cheeks of his arse before Steve moves one hand to press a finger into his entrance, all the while his tongue draws circles around the notch of his frenulum. Koschei moans and cants his hips up and back, arching into the wet heat of Steve’s mouth and grinding down against the finger thrusting inside of him, pleasure sparking from both ends and hazing over his mind. Steve hums around him and the vibrations make him tremble and choke on a gasp, both hands now tangled into Steve’s hair. 

Gone is the gentle slowness of earlier. Urgency licks red-hot at his veins in tandem with Steve’s tongue. All Koschei has to do is tug. 

Steve pulls off his cock and out of his entrance and fixes him with a hungry, primal gaze as he crawls back up his body, kissing him messily and gripping his hips. Koschei lets his knees fall apart wider for him, arms looping around his neck to get him as close as possible as he sucks on Steve’s tongue, little whimpers and aborted moans escaping into the air between their lips. 

Lining up, Steve pushes his cock inside of him in one movement, stilling momentarily when he bottoms out. All of Koschei’s air leaves him in a rush and all he can do is look up at him with half-lidded, starry eyes and parted lips, and just like that, they find their slowness again. Steve presses their foreheads together and rolls his hips, slow and sensuous, letting his cock drag against every nerve ending it passes. Koschei’s eyes roll back a little and he exhales shakily, running his hands slowly down Steve’s back. Steve sighs, breath fanning over Koschei’s face, and he repeats the movement, his thrusts slow and gentle but /deep/ and /so damn good./ 

He doesn’t speed up. He doesn’t have to. They’re in no rush. 

They stay pressed together as close as possible as they ride the waves of pleasure together, ever thrust and drag of Steve’s cock matching the jerky rolls of Koschei’s hips, their skin slick and hot. Steve kisses him, again and again, fucks his tongue slowly into his mouth in rhythm until Koschei’s gasping and moaning under him. They both feel the urgency come back but it goes ignored, neither of them wanting to lose this perfect slowness that seems to drown them in the best of ways. 

Coils of pleasure start to tighten in Koschei’s gut, his arms wrapping tightly around Steve’s back as little “ah’s” come out in higher and faster chants. Steve speeds up just a little, ducking his head down to kiss and suck along Koschei’s neck and jaw, whispered grunts and moans tingling his cheek. Koschei shakes under him, writhes and twists and arches, and with one final thrust he tips over into the slowest, most drawn out orgasm of his life, so intense and overwhelmingly long it borders on too much as his voice cracks on a cry. Steve thrusts once, twice more before stilling and emptying inside of him, groaning into his ear as he clutches him close. 

When the aftershocks are done rolling through them, Koschei holds Steve to him and kisses his head, stroking his fingers through his hair and rubbing his back. Steve pulls out after a moment but stays where he is, resting his full weight on Koschei’s chest and pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulder. The syrupy slowness and warmth returns. 

They still haven’t said a word. 

They go back to sleep.


End file.
